Besieged
Category:Eventsde:Belagerungencategory:guidescategory:featured Articles Besieged is a form of defensive battle that takes place when enemy forces breach the gates of Al Zahbi. The Imperial army declares martial law, and the city is enveloped in conflict. After martial law is declared, anyone in the area who can use a weapon is required to join the Imperial Army in combat and take charge of Al Zahbi's defense. However, repeated beastman attacks have nearly destroyed the city's fortifications, transforming the majority of these defensive battles into aggressive clashes on the streets themselves. Al Zahbi's enemies are after one thing--the "Astral Candescence" located in the Hall of Binding. The fate of Aht Urhgan and the beastmen ride on this single item, which allegedly draws upon the infinite energy of the Astral Plane. Five Serpent Generals hold the keys to the Hall of Binding. They must be protected at all costs while driving the beastmen from the city. The safety of the townspeople and the future of Al Zahbi rest in the hands of the adventurers! Stages of Besieged The beastmen army will invade approximately 16-36 hours after their last invasion, and as early as 30 minutes after the Astral Candescence has been recovered from beastmen. :Server maintenance will reset Besieged timers, causing the level to rise shortly after maintenance ends. Training The Besieged map displays the state of the enemy armies. Each of them has a strength level, "Enemy Forces". * When this number is below 100, the enemy is "Training". ** During Training the force level rises slowly. ** The speed of Training depends on the number of Archaic Mirrors they have when their invasion window opens. * The force level can be lowered by defeating monsters in the appropriate stronghold. However, once it is reduced to a certain point, the rate of the increase of that force will accelerate. *Defeating a Notorious Monster inside that base will automatically reduce their force by 1. * Their force level is increased by 1 when a player inside that stronghold is KO'ed. Preparing When the number is 100 or above, the enemy is "Preparing". Once the army starts Preparing, their force level cannot be lowered, and rises at a rate of 1 point per 1 to 3 minutes. Preparing ends when the military force reaches 100 + * the number of times it was consecutively defeated to a maximum of 200. Level 1 forces prepare to 100, or 110, while level 8 forces may prepare to 180, 190, or 200. All other force levels prepare to 100 + * force level. :The target level is based on the number of consecutive successful defenses. :*The target level will be 1 until each army has been beaten twice (at force level 100, then 110). Each successive level requires each army to be beaten at that level before the next level can be attained, until level 8, where the first three level 8 Besiegeds will be at force level 180, then three at force level 190, and then force level 200 (with the super-monsters, see below) until the server is defeated. * NM strength increases for each military force even if the level is the same. * Illuyankas, Gere, and the Nemean Lion can only be summoned if the military force is 200. * The Preparing stage typically lasts between 5 minutes to 150 minutes. Advancing When the beastmen have completed preparations, the army leaves its stronghold and starts "Advancing". At this point, players in Aht Urhgan will receive a log message ordering them to intercept the approaching army. The amount of time before the beastmen reach Al Zahbi varies: * The Mamool Ja Savages take about 20-35 minutes to arrive and go through east Wajaom Woodlands starting from Mamook (E-12 or E/F-13 ). * The Troll Mercenaries take 23-35 minutes to arrive and go through the Wajaom Woodlands starting from Halvung. * The Undead Swarm takes about 15-20 minutes to arrive and go through the Bhaflau Thickets starting from the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. **There are two advancing armies for the undead swarm that start at slightly different points and noticebly split at H-7; presumably, the western army is from Dvucca Isle and the eastern army is from Azouph. *Advancing armies do not attack players in their path unless they have been attacked. *Advancing armies will move at an increased speed if the first wave manages to reach Al Zahbi. * The time it takes for each army to arrive also varies for each level. This is because there are different amounts and types of monsters for each army. For example, Poroggo Charmers and War Wamouracampa greatly slow down their respective armies whenever they appear. * From the October 10, 2018 update: In Besieged, the speed at which the enemy army advances has been increased. **This change will be more apparent for armies of lower strength levels, but affects all armies. Attacking If the army should reach Al Zahbi, they start "Attacking", and players in Aht Urhgan will receive another message "Defend Al Zahbi". If the army is successfully intercepted prior to reaching Al Zahbi, credit will be given for a successful defense. *Once Al Zahbi regains the Astral Candescence, that enemy level returns to 0. *Beastmen forces will automatically retreat after one Earth hour if not defeated by the Empire or have captured the Astral Candescence. The countdown begins immediately after the opening cutscenes. If the enemy forces should gain control of the Astral Candescence, the enemy status changes to "Defending." Besieged Strategies Though Besieged is a group effort, it is often too chaotic to organize any true strategy, so most people attempt to help out, while maxing out their EXP/IS bonus. Some basic strategies are: *Stay near one of Al Zahbi's Serpent Generals. If you are a damage dealer, /assist them and attack their target. If you are a healer help buff them, and keep them alive with cures when they get in trouble. This is especially true if a server has lost a number of the other Serpent Generals. *Attack the Notorious Monsters. The beastmen will tend to retreat once all of their (non-"Mega Boss") notorious monsters are defeated, even if 60 minutes have not expired. ** On the other hand, the Notorious Monsters referred to as the "Mega Bosses" of the armies (Gurfurlur the Menacing, Medusa, Gulool Ja Ja) take a ridiculously long time to defeat and should be kited, as defeating them is not necessary to win. (And, often, if substantial damage is done to them, they will probably call off the battle, even if 60 minutes have not expired.) * Target weaker or lower HP mobs, such as Scout Puk or Raid Raptor that can be defeated quickly, to reduce the total number of monsters in the area, freeing up more players and NPCs to have an easier time defeating notorious monsters. After defeating a monster, look around for mobs that have already been heavily damaged and help finish them. *''For melees'': Fight and stun as needed. Accuracy gear/food is highly recommended, as many players have trouble hitting Besieged mobs reliably, even at 75 with merits. Food is lost upon death, so many consider food too expensive for besieged. *''For mage''s: Cure and buff NPCs (especially the Serpent Generals) and anyone else around. Stun and Flash can be helpful. Dia II and Dia III also helps, as it does damage to the mob and lowers its defense for the melee that are attacking it (though, given the chaotic nature of Besieged, it will most likely be overwritten by Bio in a matter of seconds.) If you have a protected position and there are a mob of monsters on a Serpent General, an AoE effect like Diaga can help, but be careful you don't get too much hate. * Unless your PC can handle heavy amounts of lag, stay away from the initial waves, particularly in the Bastion, as these tend to have lag issues. * Pet jobs should be careful with their pets around besieged mobs, especially those that are not engaged. This can be used to draw away mobs from generals to areas currently relatively free of mobs, but more often this kind of attention is unwanted. (Automatons and wyverns will be killed in seconds after summoning within aggro range of an unclaimed mob) * The leading NM of each army has something special in order to defeat them. For example, players should generally avoid magic damage on Gurfurlur the Menacing because he frequently uses a Magic Shield-like ability which causes said damage to heal instead of hurt him. * The Undead Swarm usually causes the most defeats in Besieged at L7 and L8 because of Lamia No.3. Her attacks cause additional effect: doom, and because of this, she can quickly 1 shot generals, and most White Mages, even those who play smart and cure generals, do not know or catch this. If you see Lamia No. 3, keep her away from generals, and frequently cast Cursna on generals to remove the Doom effect. Besieged Allies Mercenaries are not alone in Besieged. Imperial soldiers and other reinforcements also lend their skills to drive out the beastman hordes. In addition, there are five Serpent Generals who have been personally charged by the Empress with the defense of Al Zahbi. They are each allowed a name that corresponds with the symbols of the Empire. The Imperial symbols consist of five serpents, each associated with an element--fire, water, earth, wind, and the heavens. Each general possesses a mirror used to open the Hall of Binding, so their protection in battle is crucial. :For more information, see Besieged Allies. Enemies in Besieged There are three invading forces in Besieged. :For more information, see Enemies in Besieged. Mamool Ja Savages In contrast to their name, the Mamool Ja Savages are actually a highly disciplined military force. A specific military role is automatically assigned to every Mamool Ja citizen based on social classification, and their discipline is a direct result of the intensive training they receive in order to carry out their duties. The army is comprised of units that specialize in one particular field of battle. Supposedly, to prevent infighting amongst the different classes, the soldiers are given no opportunities to learn skills outside of their specialization. However, this also means that troops trained to undertake a certain task cannot be easily replaced should they fall--a fatal chink in the Mamool Ja's armor. Troll Mercenaries Emerging from the recesses of Mount Zhayolm and Halvung, the Troll Mercenaries are a decently organized fighting force. The Trolls' ancestors served as a mercenary unit in the Imperial Army, and were afterwards hired by the Moblins. The reasons for their move to Mount Zhayolm are debatable, but they were able to maintain autonomy over their mercenary lands (also known as Halvung Territory) by paying tribute to the Empire until the conflict for the Astral Candescence began. With the motivating force of recovering autonomy over their mercenary lands, the Troll Mercenaries are a highly determined fighting force. Their might and hostility towards Aht Urhgan make the Trolls the Imperial capital's greatest threat. Undead Swarm The Undead Swarm are very simply organized, consisting only of manipulators and the manipulated. The Lamiae and Merrows themselves created the undead, but have no misgivings about expending them in order to survive or accomplish a goal. The undead can only follow the simplest instructions, and thus present very little threat when alone. In battle, however, the undead are so numerous that losses are of no concern, and storm tactics tend to prevail over sophisticated strategies. Temporary Items In every Besieged, you receive a number of temporary items used to assist you in the fight (up to 35). However, if certain NPCs are taken prisoner, you will not obtain a specific item. You can receive up to 35 items total, some of which will be replenished after certain NMs are defeated over the course of the battle. : Rewards Every successful Besieged is awarded with Experience Points and Imperial Standing (of identical values). If you are defeated when besieged ends, you will not be granted experience points, only Imperial Standing points. :The July Version Update has changed the maximum EXP award there is a hard cap of 15,000 EXP total for a level 8 besieged. Square has also added a floating cap on EXP that restricts EXP gain to one level per besieged. If you exceed the one level cap you are awarded an EXP amount 1 EXP point shy of the second level you would have attained from that besieged. :The amount of EXP granted is not influenced by Dedication. : The limit increases if certain NMs have been defeated: *+80 XP if you defeat the mega boss *+200 EXP if you defeat the beastmen leader There is little specific information yet on how the experience reward is calculated. Most players who melee get maximum experience points. Engaging an enemy by itself will not earn you any experience; but it does not seem to matter whether you're actually hitting the enemy or not. Healers need to do a lot of healing/raising to get maximum XP, but they don't need to do any damage themselves. *The use of temporary items grants a moderate amount of experience points. *The use of many job abilities grants a small amount of experience points. *The use of a job's 2-hour ability seems to grant a larger amount of experience. *As 2011 the experience cap was increased greatly. Upon Loss If the Astral Candescence is taken: * The EXP and Imperial Standing reward is cut in half. * Runic Portal passes will not be given out. Passes purchased prior to the loss of the Astral Candescence may still be used. * The city music stops playing in Al Zahbi. * Sanction's Imperial Standing bonus effects become unavailable and no EXP bonus is applied. ** However, players who applied Sanction bonuses (Refresh, Regen, and increased meal duration) prior to the loss will still experience the benefits. * Beastmen within the stronghold of the forces that took the AC become stronger, and yield bonus Imperial Standing when defeated with the Sanction buff applied. * The other forces numbers will drop. * If another force is advancing they will retreat. Prisoners During Besieged, prisoners will occasionally be taken captive, and it is up to adventurers to go and liberate them. Prisoners can be taken even if the beastmen are not victorious in capturing the Astral Candescence. :Until they are rescued, their services (and possibly that of other NPCs) are unavailable. Although a beastmen base can hold up to 24 prisoners, beastmen may not capture more than 8 NPCs per besieged. If a Serpent General is defeated in Besieged, there is a 50% chance that general will be taken prisoner. To liberate a captive, proceed to the appropriate beastmen strongholds (Mamook, Halvung or Arrapago Reef) and locate the prison cells or hatches: *Mamook - Pot Hatch **Map 1: (F-7)/(G-7), (I-7), (J-10), (F-8), (E-7), (H-8) **Map 3: (I-7)/(I-8) :Beware that many Mamool Ja in Mamook are True Sight *Halvung - Cast Bronze Hatch **Map 1: (G-5)/(G-6), (C-7)/(D-7), (E-11)-(Behind Operating Lever doors, requires 4 people to open OR Bracelet of verve) **Map 2: (E-7), Hidden room (J-8)-(Enter from bridge at (J-7)) *Arrapago Reef - Cage Door **Map 1: (J-8)/(J-9) **Map 2: (E-11) **Map 3: (E-8) Open the cell/hatch by picking the lock (using a Thief) or trading the appropriate key (a Mamook Blackscale Key, Halvung Brass Key or Lamian Bone Key respectively). *The prisoner will be visible inside of the cell/hatch and can be targeted. *If there is no prisoner inside the cell you will receive the following message upon trading a key or tools: :"There is no need to use the key right now..." Upon freeing a hostage, the player will receive 100 Imperial Standing for a normal NPC or 500 Imperial Standing for a Serpent General. After you liberate an NPC, speak to them when you arrive back in town. The NPC will reward you with a ??? Item. :The NPC will not be back in Al Zahbi right away. NPCs return approximately 24 game hours(1 game day) after they are released. After a Besieged, captive Serpent Generals should be the top priority in being liberated as Beastmen forces are more likely to win the next besieged if they only have to defeat 2 or 3 Serpent Generals to break the seal. Recovering the Astral Candescence If the beastmen are successful during the besieged event they will capture the Astral Candescence. Adventurers will have to attack the beastmen to recover it and regain its benefits. To recover the Astral Candescence, head to the region that has possession of the Astral Candescence. Note that runic portals will be unavailable. :For more information on recovery see: Astral Candescence. Opening/Closing Cutscenes When Besieged starts, a cutscene will play that varies depending on which Serpent Generals are in Al Zahbi, which beastman army is attacking, and whether or not a beastmen leader is present: Openings With Rughadjeen: Rughadjeen : Fellow combatants! Rughadjeen : The future of the Empire rests on your shoulders! Rughadjeen : May we be victorious and bring glory to the Empress this day! With Zazarg: Zazarg : Gahahaha! Zazarg : So our enemies think they've already won, do they? Zazarg : I'll teach them a lesson! With Mihli: Mihli Aliapoh : This is all you've got? Mihli Aliapoh : Defenders of the Empire Mihli Aliapoh : Shrrred our foes into meat jerky! With Gadalar: Gadalar : Will the Empire thrive, or fall into ruin? Gadalar : Well? Fight and see! Gadalar : War and perish, minions! Feed all of your fury and desperation into the fray! With Najelith: Najelith : Everyone, lend me your courage. Najelith : If only we put our trust in each other... Najelith : We can triumph over this threat! With the Immortals (No Serpent Generals): Mutarid : The Serpent Generals have been captured, and the fate of the Empire is now in your hands! If we shall perish, we perish together! For the Empress! With Gulool Ja Ja: Gulool Ja Ja (Fighter Head) : Grrrrrr! Smoothskin weaklings! Surrender to us, you shall! Gulool Ja Ja (Mage Head) : Gahahahaha... It matters not, where you run. A safe place, there is not... With Gurfurlur the Menacing: Gurfurlur : (Who dares fight me?) Megomak : Gurfurlor asks, "Is there no one strong enough to fight me?" Megomak : Gurfurlor is mighty! Megomak : If you can defeat him, maybe I'll use his salary to employ you instead! Gurfurlur : Raaaaaawr...! With Medusa: Medusa : Well, well... Medusa : Look at all these adorable two-legs... Medusa : Come, dance with me mortals! Closings With Rughadjeen: Rughadjeen : Excellent work, fellow combatants! Rughadjeen : Bask in the victory of the Imperial Army! Rughadjeen : Let us raise a triumphant cheer for Her Magnificence the Empress! With Zazarg: Zazarg : Gahahaha! Zazarg : It's time to rejoice! Zazarg : The beastmen got a taste of our army ran off with their tails between their legs! Rich! With Mihli: Mihli Aliapoh : Phew...We...we finally won... Mihli Aliapoh : My brrrave defenders... Mihli Aliapoh : You have earned your rrrest... With Gadalar: Gadalar : Damn, they retreated... Gadalar : Well, what are you waiting for? After them! Gadalar : And don't stop until the beastmen have no safe place to turn to! With Najelith: Najelith : Everyone, rejoice! Najelith : We have defeated the beastmen! Najelith : Let us celebrate our victory! With the Immortals (No Serpent Generals): Syaid : Our enemies have retreated behind the Balrahn Line. The Imperial Army is victorious! I am sure the Empress is most pleased. Which Serpent General appears in the opening and closing events vary for each participating mercenary, but the general must be present in Al Zahbi in order to appear. See Also :*Besieged Server Records :*Items with Besieged Bonuses :*Red Mage Besieged Skill up Guide